Ultimatum
by VulcanGirl17
Summary: Ummm.. basicaly this is sorta a rewrite of Star Trek 2009. I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters, 'cept for Bella. Don't sue me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Val, where are we going?" Bella moaned, trying to hide how impatient she was getting.

"We're almost there now." said Val, trying not to laugh at her Vulcan friend's disgruntled expression. They walked in silence for a moment or two, before Val suddenly squealed "We're here!" Bella looked up at the large, square building in front of them. It was the new branch of her favorite store. "So we can get new outfits for that big party tonight." Val explained, answering her friend's questioning glance. Bella smiled. She loved parties. The lights, the music, the way people's eyes followed her from the minute she walked in the door. She knew she was distinctive looking, maybe even beautiful. She was nearly six feet tall, thin yet curvy with long straight black hair and large brown eyes. Her Vulcan blood also gave her pointed ears and upswept eyebrows.

She and Val drifted into the store. She snapped back to earth, however, when they reached the clothes. Now she had work to do. She and Val pawed through the racks of clothes, talking and occasionally exclaiming over a find. "Bella, look at this." said Val holding up a purple baby doll top. Bella grinned at her friend.

"Nice." she said. "You should definitely wear that tonight."

Val grinned back. "I'm going to go try this on." she said happily. Bella grinned again and went back to work.

* * * * * *

Three hours later, two girls dressed to kill left their dorm room. Bella was pleased with the dress she'd found. It was short, black and had large geometric cutouts that showed triangles of her white skin. And it went great with her red stilettos. Val had her new top and her blue skinny jeans, her blonde hair in a high ponytail. She chose to wear her black converse allstarz. They walked slowly, enjoying the warm summer night. They chatted and occasionally made each other laugh. They took so long in getting there, that the party was in full swing when they arrived. Bella spotted her twin sister, Aria, over by the dance floor, surrounded by admirers. "I'm going to go get drinks." said Val, turning towards the bar. "I'll be back in a minute."

Bella watched her go for a second, and then turned to talk to her sister. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." said Aria, turning to look at her.

"Have you heard anything from Lyssa?" Bella asked.

"No. Have you?" Aria replied.

"No." said Bella. The two sister's exchanged a darkly signifigent look, before Aria's attention was claimed by one of her admirers. Distracted, she turned to talk to him. Bella sighed and turned away. Then she saw him. He was Vulcan, there was no mistaking those ears, but there was something different about him, something almost... human. He was young too, maybe even as young as her. He was standing by the bar, watching the people on the dance floor detachedly. His face was beautiful, like a Botticelli angel. She grinned confidently and strode across the floor towards him.

* * * * * *

Spock stood beside the bar, wondering why on earth he was here. Captain Pike had insisted he come, but he'd long since disappeared. Spock didn't like parties. He'd always felt awkward and out of place, always standing off to one side.

He leaned back against the bar, thinking about the last party he'd been to, when a soft "Hello." interrupted his train of thought.

He looked up. Standing in front of him was a young Vulcan female. It was obviously her who had spoken. "Hello." he said quietly. "Is there something with which you require my assistance?"

She grinned. "No, i just wanted to talk to you." She brushed back her waist length black hair to reveal delicate pointed ears. "I'm Bella, by the way." She said, smiling.

"Spock." he said, inclining his head slightly.

She smiled wider. "So, are you enjoying the party?" she asked, waving a hand towards the dance floor.

"Not particularly." he said.

She chuckled. "Most of the Vulcan's I've met here have said the same." she said.

"I am not like most Vulcan's." he said with a slight smile.

"Oh?" she said, smirking slightly while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." he said, his smile growing slightly more pronounced. "I am half-human."

She smiled. "Really? Me too." she said. "Which of your parents is human?"

"My mother." he replied.

She nodded. "My father... was human." She grinned. "Do you live on Vulcan?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. "Do you?"

She shook her head. "My family lived on Vulcan until i was eight and then we came here, to earth." He frowned slightly.

"Why did you leave?" he asked curiosity in his brilliant, obsidian eyes.

She frowned slightly, too. "I... don't really remember." she said. "It all happened so fast."

He nodded. "Are your parents in Starfleet?" he asked.

A sudden sadness came over her lovely face. "No." she said quietly. "No, they're dead."

There was silence for a moment and then... "I'm sorry." said Spock. She nodded. An awkward silence fell. She saw him move closer and she realized she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry." he said softly. And then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back and it was peaceful oblivion.

She opened her eyes and with the cutest smirk on her face said "What was that for?"

"You are absurd." he said. They went outside under the full moon and talked. They talked about everything under the sun and then kissed some more. As the party ended, he bid her goodbye.

"I'll see you later." she said.

"I know you will." he whispered in her ear. She gave him her dorm room number. And then she was gone. Spock made his way back to his room, his head spinning the whole way.

* * * * * *

Bella made her way back to her room, lost in thought. She'd found someone, someone she would want to stay with. Maybe forever. The one. She wasn't sure what to do, but she was sure of one thing; she was in love with Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was amazing!" Bella told Val, as they made their way to class. "Absolutely amazing!" She smiled as she remembered the previous night.

"What was his name?" Val asked.

"Spock." Bella said happily. "He's half-human, like me." She looked down at her watch. "Oh crap!" she moaned. "We're late." They started running wildly towards the Vulcan Language classroom. Bella was much faster than Val, so she arrived just as the teacher was calling the class to order. "Sorry we're late." she panted. Then froze. Standing at the front of the class was Spock, her Spock, shock in his eyes. On the board beside him was a name, his name. Professor Spock.

Just then, Val came sprinting into the room and ploughed directly into Bella. "Why are you just standing there?" she asked. "Where are our..." she began, but then she caught sight of the name on the board and before Bella could stop her, she screamed "Oh my god, you kissed the teacher!" Bella groaned inwardly. Heat flooded her face as everyone turned to stare at her. She turned and ran out of the room, leaving Spock frozen at the front of the class.

* * * * *

Bella stopped and took a deep breath. "It's ok." she thought. "He's not going to bite you." She took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the quiet reply. She walked slowly into the room. Spock was sitting behind a desk, reading a report.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. He inclined his head, indicating that she continue. "I'm sorry about what happened today." she said. He nodded, acknowledging her apology. "I really do like you, though." she continued. "And I hope this doesn't change anything, you know with me being your student and all..." She stopped, suddenly aware that she was babbling.

He got up from behind his desk and walked across the room towards her. "Teacher-student relationships are not permitted. I cannot allow this to continue." he said matter of factly. She felt her limbs growing cold. He didn't want her; there was no possibility of them, no possibility at all...

Suddenly, she was screaming at him. "Why?" she screamed. "Why, Spock, why?" She could feel the tears coming. "Why can't it continue? Don't you want me?" she sobbed. "Am I not pretty enough? Do you not like me? Do you have someone already?" she cried, tears rolling down her face. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. "Why don't you want me?" she whispered. She felt him wrap his arms around her, trying to stop her crying. But she couldn't stop, wouldn't stop.

"I do want you." he whispered. She opened her eyes and he was beside her on the floor, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I want you, too." she whispered. And then he was kissing her again. They only stopped when her phone rang, shrill and demanding. It was Val, wondering where she had gone. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said to Spock.

"I'll be waiting." he replied. She smiled the whole way back to her dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

James Tiberius Kirk. What a dumbass. That cocky, leather jacket-wearing bastard isn't worth my time, Bella thought as she finished her report. Hmmm, not bad, she thought as she read it over. Suddenly, she heard a door open, and then slam shut. Val's home, she thought. "Hi." she called.

"Hi." she heard from the hallway. Val came storming into the room and threw her bag onto her bed.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Bella asked.

"He's such a jerk!" Val growled.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jim Kirk!" Val spat.

Bella froze. "Jim Kirk?" she asked. "You know Jim Kirk?"

Val gave her an odd look. "Do you know him?"

"Oh, I know him." said Bella folding her arms across her chest. "Two days ago I was at the park and..."

Two Days Earlier

Bella walked over to the park bench and sat down. She loved the park. It was so peaceful and quiet there, unlike Starfleet. Spock loved the park too, but he had to teach a class tonight. So, she was here alone. She was still thinking of Spock, when she was suddenly aware of someone beside her.

"Hey baby! What's your sign?" he said.

"My that's original." she said, rolling her eyes. He was good looking, she had to admit, but he also seemed arrogant and conceited.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" he said, leaning closer to her.

"Uh, definitely not." she said, scooting away. He just grinned and leaned back against the bench. After five minutes she sighed and said "If I tell you my name, will you go away?"

He grinned and said "Probably not."

She sighed in defeat. "Bella." she said.

His grin widened. "Hi Bella, I'm Jim. Jim Kirk."

"Hello Jim." she said.

"So, you're Vulcan, huh?" he asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Very observant, Sherlock." she said, sliding away.

"Let me guess." he said, smirking. "You have a boyfriend already?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah actually I do. And he can kick your ass."

He smiled, leaning closer. "Well, let's find out." he said. Then he kissed her. He pulled away and smiled a huge smile. He stopped, however, when her fist smashed into his eye. "Ow! What the..." he said.

She lept off the bench and yelled "You jerk!"

"Hey wait!" he called, but she turned and screamed

"Stay away from me!" And stormed away...

"...And that's why I don't like him." Bella finished.

Val chuckled. "You decked him? Nice. He had a black eye when I saw him, but he wouldn't tell me how he got it."

Bella chuckled too, slightly cheered by this information. "So, what did he do to you?" she asked.

Val shrugged. "More or less the same thing. He's such a jerk."

Bella nodded. "You're right."

Val suddenly frowned and said "Did Spock ever find out that Jim kissed you?"

Bella frowned too. "No." she said. "And if you keep quiet, it'll stay that way." Val just smiled and walked out of the room.

* * * * *

How the heck did I get myself into this? Bella wondered. Spock programmed the Kobiashi Maru test, she knew that. She had volunteered to help with the simulation. And then she had found out who was taking the test. Jim Kirk. She kicked herself inwardly for not checking before she volunteered. Now she was standing in the simulation room with Kirk lounging in the command chair. "We're being fired on by the Klingon warbirds." she said.

He smirked. "We're being fired on by the Klingon warbirds, Captain." he corrected.

She frowned. "Don't push it." she snarled. He grinned.

"Lighten up, princess." he said. She shook her head and turned back to her console. Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"What the..." she started, but then the lights came back on.

"Fire on the Klingon warbirds." said Kirk, biting into an apple.

"But their shields are up." she said. "Captain!" she added with venom.

"Are they?" he said smirking.

"No." she said, checking her console. "Their shields are going down."

"Then fire on all warbirds." He said grinning. Bella watched as all the Klingon ships exploded. She left the room as quickly as she could, eager to get away from Kirk, when she walked right into Spock.

"Oops, sorry." she said. Then she noticed his expression. He was majorly pissed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have evidence that James Tiberius Kirk has cheated on the Kobiashi Maru test." he said. I knew he was a jerk, Bella thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guess what?" Aria cried, flying into the room.

"Whuzzgoinon?" said Bella, sitting up as light flooded the room.

"Guess who i just got a letter from?" Aria sang, grinning.

"Who?" Bella asked, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"I've been accepted at the Vulcan Science Academy!" Aria squealed.

Bella squealed too and hugged her sister. "Ari, that's great!" she said.

"I leave for Vulcan in half an hour." Aria said.

Bella pulled back and smiled at her sister. "Mom and dad would be proud of you." she said. Aria hugged her sister tighter.

"I'll miss you." Bella said.

Aria squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll miss you too, Bell." she said.

* * * * * *

"The court would like to call James T Kirk to the stand." Bella watched as Kirk went to the front of the room.

"I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." he said. Bella saw Spock stand up and walk to the stand. She sighed. He was so handsome it made her heart ache. She grinned in spite of herself.

She suddenly snapped back to earth, however, when she heard the judge say "We've just received a priority one distress call from Vulcan. All cadets please report to the main hanger. Court dismissed."

A distress call from Vulcan?, she wondered. She lined up behind some other cadets and waited for them to call her name.

"Bella Collins, you are assigned to the Enterprise, Communications."

Sweet, Bella thought as she headed for the shuttle. She saw Spock standing beside it, checking a clipboard. "Spock!" she called. He looked up as she came jogging over.

"I see you are assigned to the Enterprise." he said.

"As are you." she answered. She suddenly frowned, though. "What do you think is happening on Vulcan?" she asked.

He frowned as well. "I cannot say." he replied. "It could be anything from a minor problem to full-out Armageddon."

She frowned. "Armageddon?" she replied skeptically.

He shrugged, but she could see he was worried. "I shall see you on duty." he said walking away. She smiled and boarded the shuttle.

* * * * *

The Enterprise was beautiful. Large too, one of the largest in the fleet. Bella was heading for the bridge, thinking about Spock, when who should crash into her, but Jim Kirk. "You!" she began angrily. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be suspende..." Then she saw his hands. "Oh my god!" she screamed, jumping backwards. His hands were puffy and swollen, each finger the size of salami. He was trying to speak, but all she could hear was gibberish. "What?" she said desperately. "What are you trying to say?" Just then a man ran up behind him and stabbed a hypo into Kirk's neck.

"Ow!" Kirk yelled.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked.

"He had an odd reaction to a hypo." the man said. "I'm McCoy, by the way. Leonard McCoy."

"Bella." she replied. "Will he be ok?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah. He'll be fine." said McCoy.

She nodded and continued on her way to the bridge.

* * * * * *

Bella sat down in her seat on the bridge and looked around.

The girl sitting next to her turned and smiled. "Hi." she said. "I'm Nyota Uhura."

Bella smiled back. "Hi Nyota." she said. "I'm Bella."

They both turned to the helm as Captain Pike stood up and addressed them all. "Ok, this is it." he said. "The maiden voyage of the Enterprise." He sat down in the command chair and said "Punch it." Nothing happened. Pike turned to the young, Asian man at the helm. "Where's helmsman McKenna?" he asked.

"He has lungworm, sir." the man replied. "I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot?" said Pike.

"Very much so, sir." said Sulu turning to his console. "I'm not sure what's wrong here..."

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike asked.

"No, sir." Sulu replied.

"Did you disconnect the external initial dampener?" Spock asked.

Sulu was silent for a moment, and then punched in the correct code. "Ready for warp, sir." he said.

"Punch it." Pike repeated. They warped out.

* * * * * *

It was a graveyard of starships. Burned, ruined starships. "What happened?" Bella whispered.

"That happened." said Nyota pointing at the view screen. A huge ship dominated the screen, easily fifty times the size of the Enterprise.

"What is that?" Bella yelped, but suddenly a light blinked on her console. "Captain, we're being hailed." she said.

"Put them through." said Pike. Bella obliged, clicking several switches on her console. A man's face appeared on the screen. He was Romulan that much was obvious and the tip of his ear was missing. He glowered at them from the screen. "I'm Captain Christopher Pike." the Captain greeted him.

"Hi Christopher. I'm Nero." the Romulan said.

"Why are you doing this?" Pike asked him.

Nero ignored this. "You are to come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft. If you refuse, we'll destroy your ship."

Pike considered this for a moment. "Why are you doing this?" he repeated.

"Why don't you just ask your science officer." said Nero.

Bella was suddenly aware of the shock on her face. The others mirrored her look of shock. Except Spock. He was his usual calm self. "I don't believe we're acquainted." he said.

"We're not." said Nero. "Not yet." And then he was gone.

"Keptin!" Chekov shouted. "They're drilling into ze planet!"

"How long does the planet have?" said Spock.

Chekov looked at him sadly. "Meenutes, sir. Meenutes."

Bella felt like an ice cube had dropped into her stomach. Aria was down there. Unless they could get to her, she would die along with the rest of Vulcan.

"Can we transport onto the drill and destroy it?" Pike asked.

"No, sir." said Chekov. "Ze transporters are being scrambled by ze drill."

"Very well." said Pike. "We'll have to have a team jump onto the platform and disable it." He turned towards them. "Does anyone have advanced combat training?" he asked.

"I do sir." said Sulu, jumping up.

"Come with me." he said. "You too, Kirk. You're not supposed to be here, anyway." Spock went with them. When he returned, Bella turned to her console, biting her lip. This better work, she thought.

* * * * * *

Twenty minutes later, Bella was getting bored. And worried. Captain Pike had gone aboard the ship. They hadn't heard anything from him since. Or from Kirk and Sulu, for that matter. She was just considering contacting them when she heard Kirk's voice issuing from the speakers on her console.

"Beam us up!" he yelled. "We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!"

An ensign jumped up and ran to the transporter controls. "I can't get a lock on them." she moaned. "They're moving too fast."

No one noticed Chekov's head snap up. "I kin do zat." he whispered. "I kin do zat!" he said louder. Everyone looked round at him. "I kin do zat!" he yelled, running off the bridge. "I kin do zat!" Bella watched him go. She turned around to her console and ended the communication. She turned back to Spock just in time to see him walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, running after him.

"The transporter room." he replied.

She paused momentarily, and then ran to catch up. "The transporter room?" she asked.

"I'm going to beam onto the surface." he said. "I must find the elders to insure our culture is not lost. My parents will be among them." he added quietly.

She looked deep into his eyes and said "I'm coming with you."

He looked away. "You can't." he said.

"But my sister's down there!" she cried. He stopped and looked at her for what seemed like forever.

"Very well." he said.

* * * * * *

It was absolute chaos. The planet heaved and cracks that would rival the Grand Canyon opened up. Bella ran as fast as she could towards the VSA. Or what was left of it, at least. "Aria!" she cried. "Aria!"

"Bella!" she heard. She turned and saw Aria running towards her. Suddenly a fissure opened directly in front of her. Aria teetered on the edge for a moment, and then fell.

"Aria!" Bella screamed, diving for her hand. She caught it just in time. "Aria!" she cried. "Hold on! I've got you!"

"Bella!" Aria screamed. Bella could see the panic in her sister's eyes. A sudden convulsion rocked the ground. Aria's hand slipped out of Bella's and she fell down into the bottomless cavern.

* * * * * *

Spock ran to the cavern where the elder's had taken shelter. He ran into a large stone cavern. And there they were in a circle around the statue, their eyes closed. "We have to leave now." he commanded. They ran for the way out. Suddenly Bella was running beside him. He looked at her face and said quietly "I'm sorry." She nodded, unable to speak. "Enterprise, we're ready for beam-up." said Spock into his communicator. The light swirled around them as the transporter started its work. There was a sudden splintering sound as the rock his mother was standing on broke and she fell. "Mother!" he yelled, stumbling forward. Bella grabbed his arm to stop him from going over, too. Suddenly Vulcan was gone and he was standing on the transporter pad, reaching towards nothing. Bella reached up and touched his face. He nodded numbly. They watched in helpless rage and frustration as Vulcan imploded.


	5. Chapter 5

Gone. She was gone. Bella's mind spun in circles as McCoy bandaged her wrist. She knew as bad as it was for her, it was worse for Spock. He had lost his mother and his world at the same time. She stared at the long cut on her wrist, oozing emerald green blood. It hurt. Good, she thought. It's all my fault she's dead, Bella thought, If only I'd held on. She grimaced as the cut stung. It's my fault that mom's dead, now it's my fault that Aria's dead too. I'm a jinx, she thought. She stood and made her way slowly to the bridge. When she got there, she found Kirk and Spock standing about a foot apart, having a heated argument.

"We must reconvene with the rest of Starfleet." said Spock calmly.

"We should rescue Captain Pike." said Kirk hotly, stepping forward.

"We will have a better chance if we reconvene with the rest of Star fleet." said Spock, a slight undercurrent of frustration in his perfect voice.

"You're just mad that I kissed your girlfriend." Kirk shot back. Spock's face darkened.

"Attacked is more like it." Bella growled, crossing her arms.

Spock looked at Kirk with great dislike on his face. "Security, escort him out." he said. A burly security guard grabbed Kirk's arm and started to lead him out. A sudden punch, however, sent him reeling. Spock lunged and nerve pinched Kirk. "Get him out." he said to the guard. He nodded and dumped Kirk into a pod. "Delta Vega should be suitable." Spock said to him. The guard nodded and the pod blasted off towards Delta Vega.

* * * * *

Spock sat motionless in the command chair. It was clear that he was in pain. He stood up suddenly and half ran to the turbo lift. Bella got up and followed him. The doors shut and the turbo lift started to move. Bella glanced sideways at Spock. He stared straight ahead, impassive. She turned and pushed the stop button. The turbo lift lurched to a stop. She reached out and touched his face.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, stroking his cheek. "I know how you feel. I've been there." She said. "My mother died in a fire." She said sadly. "It was all my fault. Me and some friends were playing with a lighter we'd found and I dropped it and it set the house on fire. My sister's and I got out, but my mother was trapped under a beam. My father tried to get her out but he was forced to flee from the house. We left Vulcan soon after that. My father was heartbroken after she died. We left because it hurt too much to stay, it reminded him too much of her." She stopped and looked at Spock. He was fighting for control. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I need for everyone to continue performing admirably." He replied quietly.

She nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. He pushed the button and the turbo lift opened. She watched him go, her eyes still full of tears.

* * * * * *

When she returned to the bridge several hours later, the first thing she saw was Spock arguing with a man wearing a very wet winter coat and Jim Kirk. "What's going on?" she cried, "And how did he get back aboard?" No one answered. She turned to the man beside Kirk. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Montgomery Scott." He answered a strong Scottish lilt to his voice.

"How did you get aboard the ship?" she asked.

"Well, lass, I don't really know." He said shrugging.

She turned to Kirk and had just opened her mouth to ask him, when Spock beat her to it. "How did you beam aboard the Enterprise when it was in warp?"

"I'm not telling." Said Kirk. "Oh, now that doesn't frustrate you at all, does it?" he taunted. "My lack of cooperation? Nero wants to kill you. You told me that fear was necessary. So, are you afraid, or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me on the merits of emotion."Spock said stiffly.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Kirk shot back.

"Step away from me." Spock hissed.

"Tell me, Spock." Kirk said, "What's it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

Spock's eyes widened. "Back away." He hissed.

"It must not even compute for you." Kirk continued. Spock looked like he was itching to close his hands around Kirk's throat. Bella looked around at the others. McCoy was standing there with his mouth hanging open and everyone else was staring at Kirk and Spock.

"You never loved her!" Kirk yelled. And then it happened. Spock lunged and punched him right in the face. Kirk smashed into the navigation. Spock hit him again and again and then closed his hands around Kirk's throat. He choked and turned purple as Spock slowly strangled him to death.

Bella stepped forward. "Spock." She said quietly.

His hands tightened on Kirk's throat for a moment then released. The weight of what he had done seemed to sink in. "I am unfit for duty as I have been… emotionally compromised." He said. And then he left the bridge.

The bridge was silent except for the sound of Kirk gasping for breath. "Thanks." He said to Bella. She gave him a look of deepest disgust. "Oh well." He said. "No harm done."

Bella froze. "No harm done?" she repeated. She turned and he quailed under the look she gave him. "No harm done?!" she screeched. "Why did you do that to him?" You know he's hurting, so why would you do that to him?" She yelled.

Kirk backed away a few steps. "Calm down, Bella." He said.

Her eyes blazed. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, James Tiberius Kirk!" she screamed. "Don't you dare!" He opened his mouth to speak, but she wasn't done yet. "I swear to god, if you ever antagonize him like that again, I'll smash your head through that console." She snarled.

"Yeah like you could." He muttered. Her eyes seemed to turn black as she glared at him.

McCoy stepped in just then. "We have bigger problems than what Jim did to Spock." He said. "We have no captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do." Said Kirk. And he sat down in the command chair.

"Pike made you first officer?" McCoy yelped.

"Great." Snarled Bella. "We're doomed."

There was silence for a moment and then Scotty suddenly said "I like this ship! It's exciting!" Bella sighed and walked off the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

She found Spock in the transporter room, staring at the transporter pad they had stood on only hours ago. "Spock?" she said. He didn't move. She walked across the room and stood next to him. "Tell me what you feel." She said softly.

"That would be unwise." He replied.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tell me." She insisted.

He closed his eyes and said "I feel anger for the one who took my mother's life. An anger I cannot control."

She looked deep into his eyes and said "Then don't control it."

* * * * * *

"We're being hailed." Said Bella, staring at a blinking light on her console.

"Put it through." Said Kirk, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She nodded and clicked a few switches on her console. Nero's face appeared on the screen. Bella glanced sideways at Spock. He appeared composed, but she saw his hand tighten on the edge of her console.

"Where is Captain Pike?" Kirk demanded.

"He's our prisoner." Said Nero, smiling unpleasantly. "If you surrender, I might spare his life."

"He's lying." Said Bella quietly. "If we surrender, he'll kill Captain Pike anyway and then take care of us"

Nero's unpleasant smile widened. "Ah, lovely Bella." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know me?" she asked, confused.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your lovely sister. Lyssa, wasn't it?"

Bella froze. "Where's Lyssa?" she asked tensely.

Nero just smiled a cruel smile. Bella felt like a fire had erupted in her throat. "You bastard." She whispered. Nero's smile widened. She closed her eyes. She felt so enraged she could have ripped him limb from limb. Or set him on fire and watched as he burned to death. She reached for the switch on her console and ended the transmission.

There was silence and then… "I'm sorry." Said Spock. She nodded mutely. She stood up and half ran from the bridge, fighting tears the whole way.

* * * * *

When Bella returned to the bridge, she found everyone gathered around Chekov's console. "What's going on?" she asked Kirk.

"Nero's heading for Earth." He replied.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jeez, does this guy have a grudge against the federation or what?" she said.

"We have a plan though." Said Kirk, grinning.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." She said.

"We're going to hide behind one of Saturn's moons, Titan." He said.

"Why Titan?" she asked.

"When they go by, their sensors won't be able to pick us out. It's Saturn's rings. They act as some sort of barrier. It confuses their sensors." She nodded and turned to where Chekov was explaining the mechanics of the plan.

"Now wait a goddamn minute!" said McCoy. "How old's this kid?"

Chekov sat up straighter. "I'm seventeen. "He answered.

"Oh good!" said McCoy, throwing up his hands. "He's seventeen!"

"How old are you?" Chekov asked him, folding his arms across his chest.

"Old enough to shave!" McCoy shot back.

"Hey." Kirk said to Bella, "I'm not done yet."

"Sorry." She said. He grinned.

"Then," He continued," We can beam aboard the ship, destroy the black hole device and rescue Captain Pike."

She nodded. "Good plan. So who's beaming aboard?"

"Me and Spock." Kirk replied.

"I'm coming, too." Said Bella.

"I'd argue, but I know you'll kick my ass if I do." Kirk said. She grinned.

"Don't you know it." She said.

* * * * *

Half an hour later, Bella, Spock and Kirk all stood on the transporter pad. Bella finished adjusting the phaser on her belt and turned to Spock. He was staring forward. She got hold of his hand and squeezed. "In case we don't make it, I want you to know I love you." She said softly.

He turned his head and looked deep into her eyes. "As do I." he said, stroking her face. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart, she was suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them.

There was silence and then… "I knew it!" Kirk yelled. "I knew there was something going on between you two."

Bella rolled her eyes and said "Wow, Jim. You really know how to ruin a moment."

He grinned. "So, he's the boyfriend you mentioned when we first met, is he?" He turned to Spock. "You've been a naughty boy, haven't you Spock? You know that teachers aren't allowed to date their students." A faint green flush crept into Spock's face, but he said nothing.

Bella shook her head. "Energize." She said. The light swirled around them. When it cleared, they had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

When the light cleared, they looked around. They were indeed in the cargo hold, as Scotty had promised.

"Now what?" said Kirk.

"I will go and try to disable the device." Said Spock.

"I'll find Captain Pike." Said Kirk nodding. Suddenly he frowned though. "What about Nero?" he asked. "He'll find out what we're doing no matter how careful we are."

"Nero's mine." Bella growled. They turned to look at her. Her expression was intense. "For Lyssa." She added quietly. No one moved for a minute.

"Let's go." Said Kirk.

* * * * *

Kirk, Bella and Spock ran through the dark corridors, trying to stay in shadow. It wasn't that hard. After ten minutes, Kirk shook his head. "We're never going to find it this way." He said looking around the corner. Spock said nothing. Kirk turned to look at him. "Spock, did you hear me?" he asked, an edge of frustration in his voice. "I said we're never going to find it this way."

Spock raised an eyebrow at his tone and said "I believe I have a solution. If we stun one of the guards, I may be able to mind meld with him."

"Good plan." Said Bella, taking her phaser out of its holster. "Let's pick our candidate, shall we?" she grinned, cocking the phaser for emphasis. Spock raised an eyebrow and ran for a crevice in the wall.

"Ready?" said Kirk.

Spock nodded, not taking his eyes off the doorway. The Romulan who walked in never knew what hit him. He fell to the ground, stunned by the phaser.

"Go!" said Kirk, jumping up. "We've got your back."

Spock ran for the fallen Romulan. Kneeling beside him, Spock closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to the Romulan's face.

"Hurry, Spock." Kirk moaned, stunning two more Romulan's.

Spock opened his eyes. "I am unable to meld with this guard." He said.

"Well." Said Kirk. "We're going to have to interrogate him the old fashioned way." He held up the phaser. "With good old fashioned violence."

"Allow me." Said Bella stepping forward.

He grinned. "This one's starting to wake up." He said, pointing to the one at her feet. "He's all yours."

She bent down to the Romulan's level with her best Angel of Mercy look. "Where is the black hole device?" she asked softly.

He sneered at her. "Bite me, Vulcan." He said.

She seized the front of his uniform and lifted him off the ground. "Where is it?" she asked.

He spat in her face.

She narrowed her eyes and threw him across the room. She continued to interrogate him. "Tell (punch!) me (punch!) where (punch!) it (punch!) is! (PUNCH!)"

"Shuttlecraft bay." He moaned.

She turned to her two comrades. "Good luck." She said.

Kirk smiled. "You, too."

She turned to Spock. "Be careful." She said. He nodded solemnly. She smiled and ran for the door.

"Shuttlecraft bay?" Kirk asked, running for the door.

"Shuttlecraft bay." Spock answered. They found the shuttlecraft bay to be empty.

"Phaser's out just in case, though." Kirk said, taking the phaser out of its holster. Spock nodded and did likewise. They spread out, searching for anything that could be the device.

A certain ship caught Spock's attention. "It is Vulcan in design." He explained to Kirk.

Something clicked inside Jim Kirk's brain. He thought back to his unexpected meeting on Delta Vega. If the ship was Vulcan, this must be it. "Maybe we should check it." He said, holstering his phaser.

Spock complied. They walked up the ramp and onto the ship.

"Scanning." Said the computer voice. "Welcome Ambassador Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. His attention was focused on the large clear chamber in the middle of the room. Inside the chamber was a large red pulsating sphere. "Red matter." Said Spock, examining the chamber with typical detachment. "When ignited, the red matter becomes unstable and creates a black hole effect." He turned and walked to the helm of the ship.

"Can you fly this thing?" Kirk asked.

"It seems strange." Said Spock, turning to look at him. "But I think I already have."

Kirk grinned at him and turned to leave.

"Jim." Said Spock. Kirk turned back to look at him. Spock's expression was torn. "If I am killed." He said "Please tell Bella I love her."

Kirk put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "Spock." He said. "It'll work."

Spock hesitated, then nodded. Kirk turned and ran from the ship. Spock sat down in the pilot's chair. He looked out of the shuttle at the starry blackness of space. "Fascinating." He murmured.

* * * * *

Kirk ran along the catwalk. There were hundreds of these tall bridges of metal on this ship. One missed step and you would plummet to your death. A shout made him whirl around. Nothing. No guard advancing, no friend in need. Nothing. He had just turned around, when a crushing blow to his chest knocked him backwards. He hit the deck hard. A hand grabbed him by the throat and held him over the edge of the catwalk. Kirk choked as the hand tightened. He looked at his attacker. Nero. "You!" said Kirk.

"James T. Kirk." Said Nero, lifting him higher. "You're brave just like your father." Nero continued, smiling unpleasantly. "You became a great starship captain, the pride of the federation, captain of the USS Enterprise. James Kirk was a great man." His hand tightened on Kirk's throat. Kirk choked and his vision began to dim. "But that was another life."

Kirk felt his limbs going limp, his brain going fuzzy. Suddenly, Nero's hand was gone from his throat. A sudden blow had sent him reeling. Kirk grabbed the edge of the catwalk to keep himself from falling to his death. His savior stood over Nero, her phaser pointed directly at his heart. Bella. Her expression was not unlike that of a destroying angel, beautiful and terrifying.

Hate burned in her eyes as she glared at Nero, ready to strike. "Jim, go find Captain Pike." She said tensely.

"Bella…" he started.

"Go!" she yelled. He went. She glared at Nero, her phaser ready.

"You're going to kill me." He said calmly. It wasn't a question. She snarled through her teeth.

"I'm going to kill you just like how you killed Lyssa." She hissed.

"You're brave just like her."He said. "Sadly, it didn't save her."

With a howl of rage, her fist connected with his face. "This is for Lyssa!" she screamed. She kicked out hard. Her leg smashed into his ribs and launched him down the catwalk. "This is for Spock!" she cried, smashing her fist into his nose. Blood covered her knuckles as she struck again and again. "This is for Aria!" she howled, kicking out again, this time catching him in the face. "And this," she snarled, seizing him by the throat. "This is for you." And she threw him down the catwalk. He smashed into the floor. She pointed her phaser directly at his face. "Look at me!" she snarled. "I want to see the pain in your eyes as I kill you!" A sudden explosion rocked the ship. She looked to see what had happened. He took advantage of her momentary distraction, knocking the phaser from her hands. It skittered over the edge and fell. He flung a vicious kick into her ribs, launching her down the catwalk. She crumpled, clutching her ribs. He smiled grimly and pulled a knife from a hidden pocket. He slashed at her, leaving a bloody cut on her leg. He slashed at her again, missing this time, but driving her steadily towards the edge of the catwalk.

He smiled at the sight of her balanced on the edge. "Give my condolences to Lyssa." He said softly. He gave her a firm push backwards and she fell.


	8. Chapter 8

Why is there water everywhere? Kirk thought as he sloshed towards the next door. He poked his head around the corner. The next room was empty except for a table. And on the table was… Captain Pike. Kirk ran to his side. Was he dead? Kirk pressed his fingers to the side of Pike's neck. He sighed in relief. There was a pulse, weak but there. Kirk turned his attention to the straps attaching Pike to the table. As he tore at them, Pike began to stir.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Kirk.

"Rescuing you, of course." Said Kirk, grinning. Having succeeded in removing the straps, he helped Pike off the table.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No." said Kirk. "Spock and Bella are with me."

"Where are they?" Pike asked.

"Spock is trying to destroy the drill and Bella is taking care of Nero." Kirk replied. He had turned towards the door when something fell right in front of him and landed with a splash in the water. Bella. "Bella!" he yelled in panic. "Are you alright?" She tried to stand up but collapsed, grimacing in pain and clutching her ribs.

"No." she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got distracted and Nero knocked the phaser from my hands. He kicked me hard in the ribs and got me with his knife." She said gesturing to a long, bloody gash on her leg. "And then he pushed me off the catwalk."

He stared at her with his mouth open. "You fell all the way from the catwalk?" He asked in horror.

She nodded. "Nero broke my ribs when he kicked me, and I think I broke my leg when I landed."She smiled grimly. "But don't worry," she said. "I gave as good as I got."

Kirk nodded. "We've got to get out of here. Can you walk?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said. "But I can try." She stood up on her good leg and tentatively took a step. She immediately collapsed with a cry of pain. "Don't move." He said. "I'll find Spock."

"No need." Said a familiar voice. "I am here." Spock stepped from the shadows. "And yes." He said, looking at Kirk, "I did destroy the device."

Bella smiled, understanding. "The explosion I heard." She said.

He nodded. "I crashed the shuttlecraft into the ship." He turned to Kirk. "When I crashed, the red matter ignited."

Kirk nodded, understanding. "This place'll become a black hole in less than ten minutes."

Spock nodded too. "We will have to beam up now." He said.

Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise, we're ready for beam up." He turned to Spock. "You get Bella, I'll get Captain Pike." He said.

Spock nodded and knelt next to Bella."Can you walk?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Her ribs and leg are broken." Kirk explained, supporting Pike. Spock turned back to Bella, questions in his dark eyes.

"Nero." She explained. Anger flashed deep in his onyx eyes. He nodded and scooped her up into his arms. "Unnngh." She said, clutching her ribs. Almost immediately, the light swirled around them and the Narada was gone.

* * * * *

The light fell away to reveal Kirk supporting Pike and Spock carrying Bella. "Dr. McCoy." Said Spock, setting Bella down on the transporter steps. "Take Bella and Captain Pike to sickbay."

"No, wait Bones." Said Kirk, stepping forward. "I need Bella on the bridge right now."

McCoy frowned. "Jim, she's very badly hurt." Said McCoy.

Bella held up a hand to stop him. "I'll be fine." She said. "I'll be sitting at my console the entire time."

McCoy hesitated then agreed. "Fine." He said. Spock moved to help her. She had a feeling he didn't like this plan anymore than McCoy did, but he said nothing to stop her. Bella lurched to her feet, putting all her weight on her good leg. She tentatively took a step forward. Her injured leg shook under her, refusing to support her weight. Spock shook his head and picked her up again. When they reached the bridge, he set her down as gently as he could at her console and sat down at his own. Bella immediately noticed the small, blinking light on her console. "Captain, we're being hailed." She said.

"Put it through." Said Kirk, leaning forward.

Nero's face appeared on the view screen. "Are you prepared to surrender?"

Kirk grinned. "You should be the one surrendering." He said. "We've ignited the red matter. Within ten minutes, your ship will become a black hole." His face softened slightly. "But we're willing to help you."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What?" she snarled.

"Captain." Said Spock. "What are you doing?"

"Showing them compassion." Kirk replied. He grinned. "It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that?"

"No, not really." Said Spock. "Not this time."

Kirk grinned and turned back to the view screen. "We can evacuate your ship before it implodes.

Hate burned in Nero's eyes. "I'd rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times than accept your help." He snarled.

"Fine. Kirk out." Kirk replied. Bella turned to her console and ended the transmission.

She turned to Kirk. "We need to get away before the ship implodes or we'll get sucked into the black hole too."

He nodded. "Mr. Sulu." He said. "Ahead warp…" the rest of his words were drowned out by an explosion. The ship lurched and Bella fell backwards out of her chair as her console exploded in her face. She cried out in pain as she landed on her broken leg.

Spock knelt next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head in frustration. "Never mind me." She said. "What's going on?"

"They are firing photon torpedoes." He said tensely.

Her eyes narrowed. "Those Romulan bastards…" she hissed.

"Bella!" said Kirk, turning to her. "Can you man the weapons console?"

"Yes sir!" she said, pulling herself into the chair.

"Fire phasers!" he yelled.

"Firing phaser's!" she called back. A red jet of light streaked towards the doomed Romulan vessel. An explosion told them that it had found its target.

"Captain!" said Spock, consulting a screen on his console. "The ship is beginning to collapse!" Bella turned to look at the view screen. The ship was indeed starting to collapse inward.

"We've got to get out of here now!" She said anxiously.

Kirk nodded. "Mr. Sulu." He said. "Ahead warp seven."

"Aye sir. Warp seven." He replied. A grating shudder ran through the ship.

"What's happening?" someone said. "Why aren't we moving?"

Bella eyes widened as she stared at the view screen. "We're being sucked into the black hole." She said, horrified. "And…"

"And we don't have enough power to break free." Kirk finished. "Dammit!" he said, pounding the armrest of his chair with his fist.

"We need some sort of propulsion." Said Spock. "Something that will push us away from the black hole."

A slow grin spread across Kirk's face. "You mean something like the warp cores?" he asked.

Spock nodded. "Precisely." He said.

Kirk grinned wider as he pushed the intercom button. "Kirk to engineering."

"Scott here." Came the reply.

"Scotty." Said Kirk. "Would it be possible to eject the warp core and use it to propel us away from the black hole?

"I Cannae say for sure." Said Scotty. "But we can try."

Kirk smiled. "Hurry, Scotty. Kirk out."

There was silence and then… Whoosh! The explosion caught the Enterprise. "Hold on!" yelled Kirk. Bella grabbed the edge of her console. The shock wave carried the Enterprise away from the black hole. "Warp seven!" yelled Kirk.

"Yes sir!" yelled Sulu. The engines kicked to life and the Enterprise zoomed away.

There was silence and then… "We did it!" yelled Kirk.

Cheers broke out on the bridge. "Yes! We did it!" People yelled.

Bella wrapped her arms around Spock. He hugged her back being careful of her ribs. "I love you." She said.

"As do I." he replied. "Forever." They embraced as the Enterprise warped out of sight.


End file.
